


Needy

by Kionalove



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Kidnapping, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kionalove/pseuds/Kionalove
Summary: The mad scientist noticed Dr.Strange having trouble...





	Needy

"The targets has entered the building. I reapet, the targets have entered the building! ****"

My eyes watched as Bruce calmly walked in accompanied by the rest of the avengers. Bruce and Tony were both having a slight argument throwing in words that made no sense to the average person.

"Fine. I get it. There are dangers to this and it could end badly but-."

"Ok, you can talk about this after we get our coffee." Said Steve.

And with that the conversation ended. They all took a seat at by the window waiting to be served. 

I walked over with a smile that seemed kind but was far from it. "Hello, how may i take your order?" 

 

 

 


End file.
